


Strictly Professional

by splendidcas



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidcas/pseuds/splendidcas
Summary: You’ve been Misha’s publicist and personal assistant for the past two years, and despite being in love with him, you have a strictly professional relationship with him. At least that’s what you tell yourself. (
Relationships: Misha Collins & Reader, Misha Collins/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

“Have you seen Misha?!” you demanded, out of breath from running around the entire damn hotel trying to find the one man you were responsible for.

The convention volunteer put her hands up in defense, the look on her face seeming to say _‘I have no idea, please don’t hurt me’_.

You sighed in frustration, heading down the hall to continue looking and almost running straight into Jensen.

“Where’s Misha?” you asked before he could say anything.

Jensen chuckled, shaking his head. “In the green room.”

“Fucking figures. I was just in there,” you rolled your eyes, walking past him and making your way to the green room, hearing Jensen yell out a “good luck” behind you.

“Green room, green room,” you mumbled to yourself as you searched the hall, when suddenly a familiar voice rang out behind you.

“There’s my girl!”

You immediately turned around, recognizing the voice as Misha’s. Fighting to ignore the warmth that blossomed in your chest from his words, you stood your ground and gave him a death glare. “Where the hell have you been?!”

Misha merely smiled, walking up to you and taking your hands. “Where I always am when I don’t have a panel. The green room.”

Your shoulders sagged, your brow furrowing in confusion. “I overheard a fan say something about you running around the hotel naked, and I have been looking for you frantically ever since!”

Misha quirked a brow at you, a smirk spreading across his face. “So you were running around this hotel trying to find me naked?”

“Yes?”

“Sounds to me like you wanted to see me naked,” he grinned.

You could feel your cheeks burn hot. “In case you forgot, as your publicist, it’s my job to make sure you don’t fuck up your reputation. At least _try_ to keep it classy, Collins.”

Misha rolled his eyes playfully, holding your hand and walking you toward the green room. You once again desperately tried to ignore the somersaults in your stomach from the contact, repeating in your head the same thing you always told yourself when he got close to you: It’s a professional relationship. Misha does not care for you that way. Misha is just a flirt. Move the fuck on.

You just hoped it wasn’t actually that obvious how in love with him you were. As difficult as it was for you, you had managed to maintain a professional working relationship with Misha for the past two years and counting. There was no way you were going to lose your job now by accidentally letting your feelings slip.

“You worry too much; my reputation is perfect,” Misha teased as the two of you walked into the green room.

“And who’s responsible for that?” you quirked a brow at him, a proud smirk on your face.

Misha chuckled. “My gorgeous publicist.”

“I thought you were his personal assistant?” Brianna suddenly walked up to the two of you and gave you each a quick hug. Misha let go of your hand then, and you internally scolded yourself for being disappointed.

“I’m both,” you explained with a smile.

“Hey, you three!” Richard suddenly interrupted, pointing to the three of you.

You, Brianna and Misha all looked up to see Richard sitting in the middle of a circle, along with Tahmoh, Rob, Matt, Kim, Osric, and Ruth.

“Come join us for a little truth or dare!”

“Oh good lord,” you mumbled, attempting to back out of the room before Misha took hold of your hand once more to keep you from leaving.

“Nope, you’re coming with me,” he stated simply, dragging you over to the circle with a victorious smile on his face.

You sighed, plopping down in the circle between Misha and Kim.

“So,” Richard clapped his hands, an excited grin on his face. “I’m assuming everyone here knows how to play, so we’re just gonna go ahead and start. Osric! Truth or dare.”

Osric pursed his lips in thought for a moment. “Uh…dare.”

A wicked smirk crossed Richard’s features. “I dare you to go interrupt Mark’s panel and walk up on stage shirtless.”

Everyone in the circle got excited and started laughing when Osric suddenly looked terrified. “I meant truth.”

“Nope, can’t change it, rules are rules. Let’s go!” Richard shouted with a smile, getting up from the circle and pulling Osric to stand up.

“I immediately regret this decision,” Osric muttered to himself, taking his shirt off.

“Hell yeah, Osric!” Kim shouted.

“Get it!” Brianna joined in.

You laughed as you watched them before glancing over at Misha, almost startled to find him staring at you. You couldn’t really decipher the look of his face as his eyes searched yours…a look of awe maybe, almost like he were looking at something very precious.

Suddenly, the sound of roaring cheers and high-pitched screams from the other room broke the two of you out of your trance, and you realized Osric was up on stage shirtless. You chuckled, watching him and Richard come back in the room a minute later, Richard looking victorious and Osric looking completely mortified.

“Next!” Richard began, looking at you. “Y/N, truth or dare.”

“Hmmm….,” you thought aloud. You always loved doing dares, not one to back away from a challenge. You were ready for anything Richard threw at you. “Dare.”

Richard tapped his lips in thought before his eyes landed on you. “I dare you to kiss Tahmoh.”

Your eyes went wide in surprise; you were definitely not expecting that one. You glanced up at Tahmoh, who was already looking at you, his eyebrows raised expectantly.

“I’m ok with it if you are.”

Everyone’s eyes were on you, including Misha’s. You briefly realized that you had never seen Misha look so tense; his jaw tight and his face completely blank.

You cleared your throat and avoided Misha’s eyes before giving Tahmoh a short nod. You knew Richard was never going to let you out of this one, and honestly, you couldn’t deny that Tahmoh was incredibly handsome. It certainly wasn’t the worst dare you’ve ever done. “Sure.”

You scooted towards him then, stopping when your knees were touching his. He gently placed his hand on the side of your neck as you both leaned in and kissed gently, his lips surprising you with how soft they were. You didn’t really know him very well, but damn, he could kiss. Your lips moved easily against his, and it wasn’t until several seconds later that Misha broke the two of you apart with the sound of his loud scoff.

“Jesus, I think that’s enough,” Misha barked, slightly raising his voice in irritation and surprising everyone in the circle.

Tahmoh cleared his throat awkwardly as you moved back to your spot, and you kept your eyes glued to the floor, feeling Misha staring at you. So much for trying to keep it professional, you inwardly scolded yourself.

“So…anyways….,” Richard awkwardly continued. “Ruth, truth or dare.”

“I must be the only smart one in this bunch. Truth, of course.”

“What color is your underwear?”

You huffed out a laugh. “What kind of question is that?”

“I don’t know! Truths are hard to make interesting, that’s why everyone picks dare,” Richard defended.

Ruth laughed before whispering, “I’m not wearing any.”

Everyone in the circle went nuts with laughter except for Misha, you noticed, who was staring intensely at his hands with a clenched jaw. What the hell was his problem?

“Misha!” Richard’s voice broke Misha’s trance. “Truth or dare.”

“Easy. Dare.”

“I dare you….to kiss Y/N.”

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

You immediately felt a jolt of adrenaline course through your body, your heart pounding wildly out of your chest. Kiss your boss? Kiss the man you’ve been in love with since the day you met him? You were terrified to look at him, not wanting to see what was probably a look of disgust on his face. He would not be ok with this. At all. You were his assistant. His publicist. Someone he merely worked with.

"Why are you picking on me today, Rich?!" you asked, trying to play it cool. Richard shrugged and gave you a sheepish smile.

Misha must have seen the terrified look on your face, because you suddenly felt a gentle and reassuring hand on your knee. “Y/N, you can look at me,” he said quietly, waiting for you to turn to face him.

You took a shaky inhale, willing yourself to look at him. Your eyes met his kind, warm and loving blue ones, and you felt yourself relax a little. He was actually ok with this.

He scooted in towards you, and you weren’t sure if you should be concerned from how fast your heart was pounding; at this point, you could practically feel it in your throat.

“Is this ok?” he whispered for only you to hear.

You couldn’t speak, so you nodded slowly, unable to breath as he placed both of his hands gently on your cheeks and began to lean in. He was so close now, your noses brushing as you shared the same air space. Your lips were just about to touch when—

“What the hell are all of you doing?” Mark exclaimed in amusement, startling everyone. “Misha, they’ve been waiting for you for the past five minutes. Your panel’s on now.”

You and Misha awkwardly pulled back from each other, and you could’ve sworn you saw disappointment flash across his features before he gave you a smile that you immediately saw through.

“Don’t have too much fun without me,” he winked, standing up and following Mark out of the room.

You sat there momentarily stunned at what just happened. You had a million thoughts racing through your head simultaneously, and you needed to get out of there and clear your head.

“I’ll be back guys,” you mustered up a smile as you stood up.

“You good?” Kim asked, looking concerned.

“Oh, yeah! I’m good, I’m just gonna go to my room for a little bit and relax,” you tried to reassure her, turning around and making your way to your room.

“What the hell am I doing,” you muttered to yourself as you walked into the elevator, pacing after the doors closed.

You suddenly heard the elevator ding, and the doors opened to reveal Jared, a big smile on his face as he recognized you.

“Y/N! Hey, how are you?” he asked, stepping into the elevator.

“I’m good, I’m good! What about you?” you replied, smiling at how friendly he was. You loved Jared; Besides Misha, he was always the easiest for you to talk to.

“Great! I heard some of ya’ll were playing some truth or dare,” he laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

“Yeaaaaah, it was something,” you chuckled awkwardly.

“Any crazy dares? Besides Osric, I saw that one.”

“Oh nothing really,” you tried to play it off as nothing. “I had to kiss Tahmoh, and Misha got dared to kiss me, but he got saved by the bell; he had to go to his panel before we got to it.”

You saw some sort of emotion flicker in Jared’s eyes for a moment, but before you could try to decipher it, it was gone.

“That so? Interesting.” He got weirdly quiet, and before he said anything else, the elevator dinged, his floor approaching. “I’ll see ya, Y/N.”

“Yeah, you too,” you said, furrowing your brow as you watched him walk away. What the hell was that?

Shrugging it off as nothing, you finally made your way off the elevator and towards your room, making a beeline to the shower.

You ended up spending almost an hour in the shower by accident. You were trying to take the time to clear your thoughts, but your mind kept playing the scene over and over again in your head.

Misha looking at you so warmly. Misha leaning in so close to you. Misha’s hands on your face, gently pulling you towards him. Your nose brushing his.

Stop it!

You groaned frustratedly as you grabbed your towel and dried yourself off. You were never going to keep your fucking sanity if you kept making up romantic fantasies with your boss. Maybe some distance from him would do you some good, help you actually clear your head.

And that’s when you got a text from Misha, letting you know that he and some of the cast were going out for drinks and wanting to know if you would join.

You bit your lip as you thought it over. You couldn’t give into him so easily; you refused to let yourself get heartbroken all because you couldn’t stay away from your boss.

Sorry, I’m super tired. Next time though!

Misha was quick to respond.

Please? I’d really love it if you came with us

Damn him. Why must he make this so difficult? You sighed, standing your ground.

Sorry. I’m just not feeling up to it tonight.

And with that, you turned your phone off, crawling into bed to watch some TV and take your mind off of things.

————————————————

“She said no,” Misha sighed, running a hand over his face before taking a shot. “Did I fuck this up?”

“No, dude, it was just a dare,” Jared reassured him, patting him on the shoulder. “Maybe she really is just tired.”

“Maybe. I don’t know. Maybe she just thinks this is a strictly professional relationship. What if she likes Tahmoh? You guys didn’t see it, I almost had to break them apart,” Misha rambled, shaking his head in annoyance as he remembered watching the two of you kiss.

Jensen shook his head. “It sounds like you were being really obvious, man.”

“Yes, I know that! My jealousy got the best of me, I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Dude, what did I tell you about a month after you hired her?” Jensen pointed out, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

“I don’t wanna hear it, Jensen,” Misha groaned, looking up at the bar TV.

“I said ‘I see the way you look at her, and you’re playing a dangerous game’. Didn’t I say it?” Jensen continued.

“Yes, Jensen. You said it,” Misha deadpanned, not in the mood to hear ‘I told you so’ from his friend.

“Look, why don’t you just go to her now and tell her how you feel?” Jared suggested.

“That’s a terrible idea,” Jensen grumbled.

“Why?!”

“Because she’s his assistant! They have a professional working relationship, and if she doesn’t feel the same, everything’s gonna go to shit,” Jensen explained, taking another sip of whiskey. “And Rob agrees with me.”

Misha furrowed his brows. “Rob? How does he know?”

Jensen rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Dude, everyone but her knows. You’re literally the only one that keeps their publicist with them almost 24/7.”

“Yeah, well, regardless, I think she feels the same. I see the way she looks at him,” Jared argued.

Misha’s ears perked up at this. “How does she look at me?”

Jared smirked. “The exact same way you look at her. I’m telling you, dude, just go to her.”

Misha bit his lip as he thought over what to do. He could lose you all together if you didn’t feel the same. But what if you did? He had to take that chance, he decided. You were more than worth it.

Scooting out of his chair, he slapped a few dollar bills onto the table before slipping his jacket on and grabbing his phone.

“Go get her, Mish,” Jared smiled.

God, he just hoped he wouldn’t regret this.

—————————————

You were half asleep with the TV still on when someone knocked on your door, startling you awake.

You groaned, tossing the sheets back and stumbling over to the door. “I’m coming!”

You unlocked the door and swung it open, your mouth falling open in surprise.

“Misha?”

****************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha shows up at your door, and the two of you end up spending the night together. Everything seems perfect until you wake up the next morning.
> 
> Warnings: smutty smut smut, a touch of 69ing and sprinkle of dirty talk for some pizzazz, an angsty cliffhanger bc I’m an asshole

“Hi.”

You stood there, mouth agape, totally surprised that Misha was standing at your door instead of out drinking with the guys.

“Misha, what’re you doing here?” you asked.

He cleared his throat and took a step toward you. “Well, I don’t know if you knew this but…they say if someone doesn’t complete a dare, they get seven years of bad luck. And I don’t know about you, but I don’t really want seven years of bad luck.”

Your heart caught in your throat at what he was insinuating.

_The dare. He still wanted to kiss you._

You regained your composure, biting your lip nervously as you looked up at him. “Is that so?”

Misha smirked, taking another step toward you until the tips of your shoes were touching and you were sharing the same air space. You were certain he could hear the hammering of your heart against your chest.

“Yeah. That’s so.”

You swallowed thickly, looking into his swirling blue eyes that had slightly dilated with lust as he came closer to you. “I think you’re confusing the superstition about breaking mirrors,” you said quietly, never tearing your eyes from his.

He chuckled, glancing down at his shoes before his eyes landed on yours again. “I don’t really care.”

You watched him carefully, your mind going back and forth between kissing him and staying in your lane, remaining professional. But it wasn’t until you watched him slowly lick his lips that every rational thought went straight out the window.

_Screw professional._

Your lips crashed against his, your hands reaching up to grab his shirt and pull him into your hotel room.

He grunted and kicked the door closed with his foot as his fingers dug into your hips, walking you backwards until you fell onto the bed. The two of you were frantic, done with wasting time by pretending that this was nothing but a professional relationship. You practically ripped each other’s clothes off and clung to one another, desperate to feel the sweet skin-to-skin contact.

“Misha,” you said breathlessly, your arms wrapping around his neck and your fingers weaving into his soft hair.

He was on top of you now, his hands wandering your body and attempting to feel every inch of your soft skin. His lips attached themselves to your neck, searching for that spot that would make you cry out for him.

“Your skin tastes so good,” he mumbled against your neck before biting down on the juncture between your neck and shoulder, causing you to cry out from the pleasure-pain. You’d knew you’d have a bite-shaped bruise in the morning, and the thought sent a fresh wave of heat down to your aching pussy.

“I wanna taste you too, Mish,” you replied, running your fingers through his hair.

You could feel Misha smirk against your shoulder. “Scoot down a little bit.”

You followed his instructions, scooting yourself down so that you were laying in the middle of the bed. You watched as Misha got behind you and straddled your face, his hard cock right in front of your mouth.

“Taste me, Y/N.”

You didn’t have be told twice.

You took hold of his cock, your tongue flicking out and licking the precum off his tip, your pussy clenching at the sound of Misha’s quiet gasp. You decided to tease for a little bit, running your tongue all around his tip just to watch him squirm. He really _did_ taste so fucking good, just like you imagined.

He leaned over you and rested one hand on the bed, the other cupping your heat and making you whimper against his cock. “I can tease too,” he grinned, running a finger through your slit. “God, you’re so wet. Have you thought about this before?”

You wanted to say _Yes, so many fucking times,_ but you couldn’t; Not with Misha’s cock in your mouth. You groaned around him instead, inwardly grinning as he twitched against your tongue. He hummed contently, his thumb rubbing slow circles against your clit as he slipped two fingers easily inside your wet pussy. You bucked your hips up to push his fingers deeper inside you as you wrapped your mouth around him, taking in as much of him as you could while your hand played with his balls.

“ _Fuck_ , Y/N, just like that,” he groaned, leaning down and circling your clit with the tip of his tongue. You cried out, his tongue pushing you closer and closer to the edge. It wasn’t until he began to pump his fingers faster inside you, crooking them upwards, that you were pushed over the edge, trembling beneath him as you moaned loudly around his cock. The vibrations from your mouth caused him to reach his own release, his hips stuttering as he cried out your name. You swallowed everything he gave you, humming happily at his taste before he pulled away and moved to sit across from you, looking at you with a satisfied smirk.

“What?” you asked with a dazed smile.

He scooted closer to you before running his fingers through your juices, making you close your eyes and inhale sharply from him touching your sensitive pussy. He pulled his fingers away from you, now glistening with your arousal. He stared at you and licked his lips, and you knew what he wanted you to do. You leaned forward and wrapped your mouth around his slick fingers, your eyes still trained on him as you sucked. His pupils dilated twice their normal size as he stared at you hungrily, his cock twitching back to life as you swirled your tongue around his fingers and moaned obscenely.

“You’re right, Mish, I do taste good,” you smirked as you lifted your mouth off of him, sitting back and waiting for him to make his next move.

“You’re gonna fucking kill me,” he groaned before pouncing on you, his lips slamming against yours as he pushed you back down on the bed.

You kissed him back with equal fervor, your arms wrapping around his neck and your legs wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. He gyrated his hips against yours, rubbing his throbbing cock through your slit and making you both groan with need.

Everything about him had suddenly become ten times more addicting than before, and you needed to have him inside you. You couldn’t get enough of the feel of his bare skin on yours, his hot mouth kissing every inch of your body. You needed him so badly, your very bones felt like they were aching for him.

“Misha, please,” you whimpered against his lips, bucking your hips up.

“Hmm?”

You rolled your eyes, growing impatient. “I need you.”

Misha lifted his head to look up at you, a wicked smirk on his face. “You need me? You need me to what, fuck you? Need your boss to fuck you so good you won’t even be able to walk tomorrow?”

You closed your eyes and let your head fall back onto the pillow, his words turning you on beyond belief. “Fuck. I want you to make love to me, Misha.”

You suddenly felt him tense, and you realized you might’ve just made a mistake. You opened your eyes, expecting to see a look of terror on his face, but you found nothing but awe and love in his eyes.

He brushed your hair out of your face, a small smile forming on his lips. “You want me to make love to you, Y/N?”

You bit your lip, nodding shyly.

He grinned, leaning in to kiss you passionately before pulling away. “You don’t have to be embarrassed for asking; I want nothing more than to make love to you, Y/N.”

You smiled wide, blushing as he rubbed your cheek with his thumb before kissing you once more. You could feel his cock nudging your entrance, so you spread your legs wider for him, letting out a gasp as he thrusted forward and slowly began to stretch and fill you.

“Misha,” you breathed sharply, closing your eyes as he filled you to the hilt.

He grunted and let his head fall down to your neck. You were tighter than he had imagined. And warmer, and wetter, and better. “ _Oh fuck_ , Y/N, you-you feel amazing,” he groaned, sinking his teeth into your neck once more.

“God, Misha, please move,” you panted, bucking your hips up.

Misha grunted in response, pulling back before slamming back in, your whole body moving up the bed from the force behind his thrust. Misha could barely hold himself together. He was going to have to go slow if he was going to last; you felt so goddamn good he barely had any control over himself. He grabbed your hands and held them above your head, interlacing his fingers with yours as he set up a nice and easy pace.

Your eyes searched his before you asked him to kiss you. He smiled, leaning in and connecting his lips with yours as he thrusted in and out of you easily, enjoying the feeling of being so close with you after wanting you for years. You suddenly clenched around him, and he grunted before pulling away and giving you a warning look.

“You do that again, and I’m going to come before we’ve barely even gotten started,” he warned.

You smirked and disobeyed his command, squeezing around him tightly and biting your lip at the choked groan that left his lips.

“Fuck, that’s it,” he growled, gripping your hips tightly before slamming in and out of you, setting up a bruising and punishing pace.

“Yes, please, don’t stop,” you cried out, your fingers digging into the sheets as he fucked you as hard and fast as he could.

Misha suddenly gripped your ass and yanked you closer, effectively burying his cock even deeper inside you. You both let out guttural groans, so fucking close to the edge that your eyes were watering from the intense build that was quickly growing in your lower belly.

“C’mon, baby, wanna feel you come on my cock,” he chanted in your ear, his voice dangerously low.

You dug your fingers into his back as you let out a cry of his name, finally reaching your release as your toes curled and your back arched from the pleasure coursing through your veins.

The feeling of you squeezing around him as you came was too much for Misha, and he let out a choked groan of your name as he spilled into you, his hands desperately clutching you to him.

“Holy shit,” you panted, coming down from your high as Misha gently collapsed on top of you, his weight a welcome comfort.

Misha chuckled against your skin, wrapping his arms around you and burying his face in your breasts.

“Misha,” you laughed, grinning as he lifted his head up and looked at you with a playful smile.

Keeping his arms around you, he moved you both so that you were laying on your sides, facing each other with dopey grins on your faces.

“So…what now?” you asked shyly.

Misha paused, looking up at you again with a small smile. “We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

You nodded, turning over on your other side as sleep suddenly weighed you down. Your stomach flip-flopped as Misha scooted behind you and wrapped his arms around you, making you his little spoon.

“Goodnight, Y/N,” he whispered.

“Goodnight, Mish,” you smiled, closing your eyes and happily letting sleep overtake you.

———————————————————

The sound of your phone alarm going off woke you up at 9AM sharp.

You groaned, reaching over onto the nightstand and turning the alarm off. Rubbing your sleepy eyes, thoughts of last night suddenly flooded through your mind in flashes, making you smile bashfully. You smiled, looking to your left and expecting to see a sleeping Misha beside you.

But he wasn’t there.

Your smile slowly dissipated into a frown, looking around your empty room. You sat up and got out of bed, checking to see if maybe he was in the bathroom.

Nope.

You began to panic, doubting every single second you spent with him last night. Thoughts of self-doubt and even self-hatred began to flood your mind as you checked your phone for any messages from him. But of course, there weren’t any. You bit your lip, tears stinging your eyes. He must’ve regretted last night and slipped away before you woke up.

Last night was a mistake.

——————————————–


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha’s gone before you wake up, and you begin to doubt everything that happened with you and him the night before. Was it just a misunderstanding, or did everything the night before really not mean anything to him? (FUCK MY SUMMARIES ARE TERRIBLE)
> 
> Warnings: angst, language

_Ok. Calm down. Get a grip._

Before you completely jumped to conclusions and assumed the worst (which was something you did way too often), you took a few deep breaths and tried to focus and assess the situation rationally.

You grabbed your phone, double-checking the convention schedule and pursing your lips in thought when you saw that Misha’s panel was supposed to start at 10.

 _Maybe that explains it, but still, why would he have just left without leaving a note?_ you thought.

You shook your head, trying to shoo the negative thoughts away. Instead of staying in your room and overthinking yourself to death, you decided to get up and get ready for the day before grabbing some quick breakfast and heading down to Misha’s panel. Being Misha’s publicist, you tried to make it to every one of Misha’s panels, just to make sure he didn’t do or say anything that would get him into trouble. Plus, you loved watching him on stage, completely in his element. You always admired how open he was with his fans, even though that sometimes ended with stern talks from you about his “oversharing”.

By the time you made it to the auditorium, Misha’s panel had already started, so you slowly crept in and stood in the back.

“Um, so, my question is, are you currently dating anyone?” a fan asked.

You bit your lip as you watched Misha blush slightly, a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

“Not at the moment, no,” he replied.

“Do you like anybody?” the fan continued.

“No, next question!” he rushed out before turning to the next fan.

_Ouch._

You didn’t expect him to profess his love for you or anything, but you definitely didn’t expect _that_ answer, either. And it hurt. Maybe it really was just sex for him. Maybe it was just a one-time thing. You rubbed your hand over your face in frustration, those damn negative, self-doubting thoughts coming back with a vengeance.

You checked the schedule on your phone, and upon seeing that Misha was free for the next hour after his panel, you decided you’d take that opportunity and talk to him. You refused to drive yourself crazy over wondering what the hell he was thinking, or where you two even stood. If what happened between you last night really didn’t mean anything, you knew what you were going to have to do. And you accepted that.

You sent him a quick text as his panel ended, hoping he would agree to meet you.

**Hey, meet me in my room in 10 minutes. I need to talk to you**

You took a deep breath and pressed “send” as you headed out of the auditorium and made your way to your room. Closing the door, you went to the bathroom and checked your face before flopping down on your bed with an anxious sigh. You checked your phone, biting your lip nervously. Five more minutes.

You stared up at the ceiling, your heart beating faster as the minutes ticked down.

_Three more minutes._

Rolling over, you fidgeted and picked at your nails, hoping for the sound of a knock on your door.

_One more minute._

“Please, for the love of God, come on already,” you muttered, your arm resting on your forehead as you closed your eyes. _Please…_

——————————————————

You jolted awake, your eyes squinting from the light of your hotel room.

Grabbing your phone beside you, your eyes widened as you saw the time. “Shit!” you hissed.

You had been asleep for _three hours._

You knew you would’ve woken up at the sound of knocking on your door, which meant that Misha never showed.

And, of course, there were no messages or missed calls from him, either.

You felt tears stinging your eyes as you frowned deeply. _He makes love to me. He leaves before I wake up without a single word. And then ignores me._ You could feel your sadness start to dissipate as anger instead began to bubble in your chest. What the fuck was his problem?

You clenched your jaw as you stood up, storming out of the room. You were gonna find him and let him have it.

You practically ran to the greenroom, and of course, you accidentally ran into Jared.

“Whoa, hey, where are you going?” he asked, his brow furrowing at the angry and hurt expression on your face.

“Have you seen Misha?” you asked, your voice clearly laced with irritation.

“Uh, he’s with Brianna and Kim, getting ready for the cocktail party,” he replied. “Why?

 _Unbelievable._ You shook your head and scoffed, realizing it was over. You couldn’t go on like this. You couldn’t be around him on a daily basis and pretend everything was fine, not after this. You looked up at Jared then, determination in your eyes. “Tell him I quit. I’ll see you around.”

And with that, you turned around and made your way to your room to pack your things and get the hell out of there, ignoring Jared’s voice yelling after you.

——————————————————

Jared walked quickly into the greenroom where Misha was laughing with Brianna, Kim and Ruth.

“Misha,” he called, the serious expression on his face immediately getting Misha’s attention.

“What?” Misha asked, walking over to Jared and furrowing his brow as Jared pulled him out of the room, away from everyone else.

“What the hell did you do?” Jared demanded.

Misha frowned. “What are you talking about?”

Jared sighed. “I mean, what happened with you and Y/N last night?”

“Oh,” Misha blushed, a dopey smile forming on his face. “Well, I went to her, like you said. We made love.”

“What?” Jared was seriously confused now. If the two of you made love, why were you so upset?

Misha furrowed his brow as he saw Jared’s distraught expression. “What’s going on?”

“Did you tell her you love her?”

“N-no, not yet. Wait, Jared, what did she say to you?” Misha asked, worry starting to bubble up in his chest.

Jared looked at his friend sympathetically.

“Misha, she quit.”

_“What?”_

Jared felt horrible for Misha. He had never seen him look so lost or scared. He wasn’t sure what to do.

“Yeah…I just ran into her and she asked me where you were, and when I told her, she told me to tell you she quit,” Jared explained softly.

“Where did you tell her I was?” Misha asked.

“With Kim and Brianna, getting ready for the cocktail party..?”

Misha ran a hand through his hair in stress. “Fuck. Fucking shit, I messed up!”

Jared scoffed out a laugh. “Clearly! But what did you do, man?”

“I didn’t mean to do anything!” Misha rose his voice in defense. “I woke up earlier than her on purpose so that I could pick up some breakfast and bring it to her in bed. But of course, the line at the café was out the fucking door and I ended up running late and had to go straight to my panel. I figured I’d see her sometime afterward, ‘cause she always goes to my panels.”

“Did you not text her?” Jared asked.

Misha shook his head, sighing at the glare Jared gave him. “My phone died during my panel! I only just now got enough time to put it on a charger.”

“Dude, you’re a fucking idiot,” Jared shook his head.

“I know.”

“Go check your phone, I’m sure she’s texted you,” Jared pointed out.

Misha walked over to his phone and cursed under his breath as read the message from you, sent more than several hours ago.

“Did she text you?”

Misha nodded, stress and guilt evident on his face. “She texted me during my panel and asked me to meet her so we could talk. And of course, I never showed up, because I never saw the text. God damn it, she probably thinks last night didn’t mean anything to me!”

Jared sighed. “She might still be upstairs packing. Hurry, dude. Before it’s too late.”

Misha nodded and practically bolted up the stairs, not trusting the elevators to get him there fast enough. Out of breath, he finally reached your door, hope blooming in his chest at your door, which was cracked open.

“Y/N? I am so fucking sorry, please hear me ou—“ he started, but as he walked into the room, he realized it was empty, and all your things were gone.

Panicking, he pulled out his phone and dialed your number.

“Pick up, please pick up,” he muttered.

Voicemail.

He tried again, six more times before he accepted that you weren’t going to answer.

You were gone.

————————————-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After you quit, you take a flight home, and Misha nearly scares you half to death when he shows up in your living room.
> 
> Warnings: little bit of angst, minor smut, language

You pressed your forehead against the window of the taxi, blankly staring through the glass as you watched the trees pass by. _What the hell am I going to do?_ you thought.

You lost Misha, the man you had basically dedicated your life to for the past two years. And you lost your job, and all the friends you had made because of it.

All because you were nothing but a good, convenient fuck, and you had stupidly let yourself think otherwise.

So you left. You packed your things and took a flight back to your home in Washington the very same day. And here you were, riding in a taxi from the airport to take you home.

Checking your phone, your heart skipped a beat as you saw the 10+ missed calls from Misha, and the several voicemails he left you. But you didn’t want to listen to them. You didn’t want to listen to his excuses.

“Miss,” the driver spoke from the front seat, startling you out of your thoughts. “We’re here.”

You blinked and looked out the window, and sure enough, you were finally back at your apartment complex. You breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be away from everything for a while.

“Thanks,” you said, giving the driver some cash before grabbing your suitcase and hauling it up the stairs to your apartment.

Putting the key into the lock and opening the door, you gasped and nearly jumped out of your skin at seeing Misha sitting on your sofa.

“What the fuck?!” you yelled, half-startled and half-pissed off that he was in your home.

He stood up and took a step toward you, his hands up in front of him in defense. “You gave me a key to your apartment about a year ago, remember?”

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. “Yes, I know that. But why the hell are you here? And how did you get here so fast?”

“As soon as I realized you left, I took the quickest flight they had back to Washington,” he explained, his eyes wide with nervousness, though you weren’t exactly sure why. “Why did you leave?”

You raised your eyebrows at him. “Are you fucking serious right now?” Misha said nothing, and you scoffed, shaking your head. “Get out of my apartment.”

“Y/N please, let me explain—“

“What is there to explain?!” you shouted, effectively interrupting him. “You fuck me and then you leave without saying a damn word! And look, I know that this is supposed to be a ‘professional’ relationship or whatever, but the least you could’ve done is let me down gently. Actually talk to me about it instead of pretending I don’t exist!”

“Y/N,” he spoke softly, taking another careful step toward you. “You and I both know that this is not a professional relationship and that what happened last night was not just fucking.”

You scoffed. “Do I?”

A look of hurt flashed across Misha’s features. “So you really think that last night was just sex?”

“What the hell else am I supposed to think, after you avoided me like the plague all damn day?” you pointed out.

He looked at you sadly. “Everything that happened earlier today was a complete misunderstanding,” he began, his eyes pleading with you to listen to him. “I tried to wake up before you so that I could get us some breakfast, but it took too long and I had to go straight to my panel. And then my phone died, and I didn’t get your text until you had already left.”

You bit your lip as you tried to process what he was saying. “Why didn’t you try to come find me?”

“I did,” he replied. “I tried to look for you after my panel, but I guess you had already gone up to your room. I’m so sorry. I know this doesn’t excuse how I made you feel, but I need you to know how much I care about you.”

He didn’t take his eyes off of yours as he took one more step toward you so that the tips of your shoes were touching his. As much as you knew you should’ve pulled away, you couldn’t; he was so damn addicting and it drove you crazy. He took both of your hands in his, and you swallowed thickly at the electricity running through your veins from his touch.

“You’re not just some convenient lay to me, Y/N,” he confessed, his voice barely above a whisper. “You’re the one woman who’s always been there for me and put up with my shit. You’re practically the only one I can trust, and you are…the most beautiful and wonderful woman I’ve ever known.”

Your heart began to pound so hard against your chest, you could practically feel it in your throat. “Misha,” you whispered. “What are you saying?”

Misha gave a small smile as he brushed your hair out of your face. “I’m saying, Y/N, that I’m in love with you.”

You inhaled sharply, your eyes widening and your stomach flip-flopping at his confession. Misha loves you. _Misha loves you._

“Really?”

He gave you a wide grin, a chuckle escaping past his lips. “So much. And I should’ve told you last night.”

“Why didn’t you?” You couldn’t help but ask.

“‘Cause I’m a wimp.”

You laughed at that, and Misha’s eyes lit up as he saw you smile.

“So…how do you feel about me?” he asked, looking like a scared puppy as he awaited your answer.

“I’m in love with you, too,” you answered honestly. “But I can’t just pretend like what happened today was ok, even if you didn’t mean to.”

“I know,” he nodded. “Just tell me how to fix it, I promise I will.”

“We take this slow,” you began. “Show me that it’s not just sex. Maybe take me out on a date, for starters?”

Misha grinned, nodding. “I would love to take you out on a date.” Honestly, he’d do whatever it took to win your trust. He was elated that you even decided to give him a chance, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to fuck it up this time.

After a pause of silence, Misha spoke again. “Does this mean you’ll still be my PA and publicist?”

Shit. You forgot about that part. “Well,” you inhaled slowly, thinking. “I mean, I guess we can see how it goes for a while. I don’t know how professional I’ll be able to be around you, but we’ll see.”

Misha chuckled, wrapping his arms around your waist. “I think we passed ‘professional’ a while ago.”

“Good point.”

“Y/N.”

“Hm?”

“Can I kiss you now?”

You grinned, nodding and wrapping your arms around his neck.

Misha couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face as he gripped your hips and leaned in, nuzzling his nose with yours before finally kissing you.

You hummed happily against his lips as he kissed you sweetly, his hands rubbing your hips through your shirt. He licked the seam of your lips in request for entrance, and you happily opened your mouth for him. But as soon as his tongue slid against yours, you groaned, and it set Misha into action almost immediately.

He slid his hands under your shirt and roamed along your soft skin, desperate to touch you. His lips were aggressive on yours, needy as he clung to you and grunted against your mouth. After a moment, he gripped your ass and lifted you onto the table behind you, his hands rubbing your thighs. You could feel yourself getting wetter and wetter as he continued to touch you, lust fogging your brain and making it hard to think about anything else but _Misha._

He moved his lips from yours and latched onto your neck, searching for your sweet spot until you cried out his name. You could feel him grin against your skin as he slid his hand up your leg and cupped your aching pussy, and you gasped, the white hot flash of heat snapping you back into reality.

“Fuck, Misha,” you panted, opening your eyes and pulling away slightly. “Wait.”

Misha pulled away before realizing what he did, and he rubbed a hand over his face in stress. “Damn it, sorry. I took it too far, didn’t I?”

“It’s ok,” you reassured him with a dazed smile. “We both did.”

“I can’t help it,” he confessed. “It’s like I lose control when I’m around you. You’re so goddamn addicting, I can’t get enough of you.”

You bit your lip, blushing. “I feel the same about you. But I really do think it’s best if we take this slow, ok? No matter how difficult it’s gonna be.”

Misha nodded, kissing your nose and resting his forehead against yours. “I’ll do whatever it takes. I promise.”

You knew it would be best in the end if you two took it slow. You couldn’t risk getting hurt again, but fuck, it was going to be hard, especially when every kiss drove you both wild. And how were you supposed to stay away from him in public? The two of you needed to at least act professional, but it was apparent how hard it was for you both to keep your hands off of each other.

_Fuck._

This…was going to be difficult.

—————————————


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: today’s the first day that you and Misha will be working together since you started dating, and pretending to be professional is much easier said than done.
> 
> Warnings: none except language prolly

Today was a photoshoot day for Misha, and the first time you and him would be working together since you started dating. It was your job to make sure the photoshoot went well, and you had given yourself several mental pep talks before you arrived, reminding yourself to try to act professional.

So there you stood, discussing the schedule of the day with the photographer, nervous and excited butterflies fluttering about in the pit of your stomach as you waited for Misha to show up.

“So, we’re doing a small spread on the character of Castiel,” the photographer explained. “And in this photoshoot, he’s in all black.”

Your brow furrowed. “All black? Is he still in a trench coat?”

“Yep,” the photographer nodded. “Jared and Jensen will be in all black for their shoots as well. Ah, there’s Misha!”

The photographer looked behind you and gave a short nod, and you turned around to look.

_Oh, fuck._

There was Misha, walking toward you in costume. And just like the photographer said, he was in all black. You subconsciously licked your lip as your eyes shamelessly wandered over his form; your mouth was practically watering at how good he looked.

His eyes found yours, and your mouth fell open to say something, but nothing came out. He gave you a side grin and a wink, walking up to you and the photographer.

“So, we ready?”

“Yeah, just go stand on the x over there,” the photographer pointed to a spot in the middle of the room. “So, we’re going to start out by taking a few headshots. Sound good?”

“Yep,” Misha nodded, looking into the camera.

You bit your lip, watching several flashes go off as the photographer snapped a few photos, when you noticed Misha’s hair.

“Hang on!” you said, stopping the photographer as you walked over and stood directly in front of Misha.

You looked up at him, a shy expression on your face as you bit your lips and looked into his eyes. You could’ve sworn you saw his pupils dilate as you came close to him.

“Your hair’s a little messed up,” you said quietly, your gaze never straying from his.

Misha nodded, licking his lips.

The small action hit you right between your legs, making your breath falter before you cleared your throat, trying to get a grip on the situation. “Uh, tilt your head down real quick.”

He smirked, realizing the effect he had on you before doing as you told, letting you fix the back of his hair before you gently raised your hands to his face, silently requesting that he lift his head back up. You messed his hair up a little more, making him look a bit more like Cas as you bit your lip in concentration.

“Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you’re all concentrated?” he whispered in your ear.

Your breath caught in your throat as he smirked at you. “Have I ever told you how much it turns me on when you wear all black?”

Misha let out a quiet grunt in approval before he lifted his hands and gripped your hips, eyeing you hungrily as he licked his lips.

“Misha,” you whispered breathlessly, desire building in your lower belly.

He looked at you for another moment longer before reluctantly letting you go, remembering the two of you were on the job.

You cleared your throat, taking a step back and hoping the photographer didn’t see what just happened.

Over the next half hour, the photographer had Misha try out different expressions and positions before he was allowed a break, and you were incredibly thankful. Normally you’d be spending Misha’s photoshoots silently lusting after him and fantasizing about him taking you up against a wall. But now that you two were dating, you didn’t have to fantasize about it anymore. You could actually have him, whenever and wherever you wanted. And you knew he was thinking about it too, given the way he continuously kept glancing over at you like he wanted to absolutely devour you.

“Ok man, be back here in about 10 minutes and we’ll wrap things up,” the photographer announced.

Perfect timing, you thought.

You immediately walked over to Misha and grabbed his hand, pulling him with you out of the room.

“Where are we going?” he asked quietly as you led him down the hall.

You and Misha finally reached the end of the hall before you turned the corner and shoved him into an empty room, locking the door behind you.

“You have no idea how bad I want you right now,” you groaned, shoving him against the wall before slamming your lips on his, resulting in a throaty groan from Misha.

You loosened the black tie and shoved the neck of his shirt down to reveal his collarbone before leaning in and sucking on the soft skin there. Your lips traveled up the side of his neck as you sucked, licked, and bit all his sensitive spots, not stopping until he was grunting and groaning your name.

Meanwhile, one of your hands traveled lower until you found the bulge that was quickly forming underneath his trousers. You squeezed him gently and needily palmed him through his pants, causing him to let out a choked groan.

“W-wait, Y/N,” he panted, willing himself to open his eyes.

You paused, looking up at him questioningly.

“We agreed to go slow, remember?”

_Damn._

You immediately slumped against his chest and groaned in annoyance, making him chuckle.

“It’s not fair, I said that _before_ I saw how good you looked in all black,” you pouted playfully.

Misha laughed and pulled slightly away from you to lift your chin with his finger, pulling you in for a short but deep kiss. “This is just as difficult for me, baby. But I thought about what you said the other night and I agree; I do think it’ll strengthen our relationship if we just wait a little bit. Keep things at a slow pace.”

You grinned, blushing and looking down at your shoes, making Misha’s head tilt to the side questioningly.

“What?” he asked, clearly amused.

“You called me baby,” you giggled, your face turning red.

“Oh my god, you are so fucking cute,” he smiled, pulling you into his arms. “You get flustered so easily.”

You buried your face in his neck, wrapping your arms around his waist contently. “Only around you.”

Misha squeezed you in response before letting go, gently placing a stray hair behind your ear.

“We should probably go back,” he said quietly. “But first, are we still on for that date tonight?”

Your smile grew as you nodded. “My place at 8, right?”

“Mhm,” he affirmed, leaning in to kiss you one last time before opening the door to walk out. “See you later, _baby_ ,” he winked.

Oh hell, this man is going to be the death of you.

—————————————-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Misha comes over to your place for your very first official date. And once again, neither of you can keep your hands to yourselves.
> 
> Warnings: language, smut, oral (female receiving)

You glanced nervously at the clock, your stomach a bundle of nerves as the time got closer and closer to 8pm.

Five minutes till Misha arrived for your very first official date.

On the one hand, you were completely excited and overjoyed at the thought of Misha coming over to your place and hanging out. You’d finally get some time with your boyfriend—you could seriously get used to saying that—and for that, you were grateful.

On the other hand….alone with Misha. _Alone_ with Misha. And you knew what that meant. For some reason, neither of you could keep your hands to yourselves ever since that night at the convention. It was like ever since you let that professionalism go, neither of you wanted to stop.

Normally, that’d be awesome. But you and Misha had agreed to wait to have sex, making sure this relationship was about much more than just the physical aspect of it. Deep down, you really knew Misha cared for you deeply and would never be using you for just sex. But honestly…now you just wanted to see how long it would take until one of you finally snapped. Because this whole waiting game was just as hard on you as it was for him. Difficult….but fun. And sexy as hell.

A moment later, the doorbell rang, startling you out of your thoughts. You took a deep breath, smoothing out your shirt and picking the fuzz off of your leggings before opening the door.

“Hey,” Misha beamed, his hands nervously placed in his front pockets as he grinned at you.

_Holy hell, he looked good. As usual._

You blushed, your smile mirroring his as you opened the door wider and gestured for him to come inside. “Hey.”

He stepped inside and placed his hands on your cheeks, leaning in and kissing you breathless. “You look fantastic.”

“So do you,” you exhaled, your brain still fuzzy from his kiss as you shut the door behind you. “Um, so, do you want anything to drink? I’m gonna go make popcorn before setting up the movie.”

Misha smiled and shook his head.

You gave him a shy smile before rushing off into the kitchen and setting the popcorn in the microwave, bouncing on your heels as Misha watched you.

“What?” you asked, feeling your face heat up under his stare.

He laughed, quirking a brow at you. “Are you nervous right now?”

“Psh, no,” you scoffed out a nervous laugh. “Why would you think that?”

Misha walked a few steps closer to you, an amused smile on his face. “You’re fidgeting.”

“Ok fine, I’m a little nervous,” you admitted with a sigh.

“Why?”

You pursed your lips. “I don’t know. You make me nervous…but in a good way.”

Misha’s smile grew as he placed his hands on your hips, leaning in and nuzzling your nose with his. “You make me nervous in a good way, too.”

Your breath caught in your throat as your lips touched, when the sudden beeping of the microwave startled you away from each other.

“Uh, ok, let’s go set up the movie,” you said after you grabbed the popcorn, awkwardly clearing your throat and hurrying over to the living room with Misha close behind.

“What are we watching?” He sat down on the plushy cushions of your couch, making himself at home.

You pressed the ‘Play’ button before sitting back on the couch, your stomach doing flip-flops as Misha immediately pulled you in to snuggle into his side. “I hope you like romantic comedies,” you smirked, looking up at him.

He chuckled, turning his attention to the movie. “Whatever you want, babe.”

A half hour into the movie, you were almost on Misha’s lap, his hand rubbing slow, comforting circles into your hip. You had almost fallen asleep until you realized you had forgotten about the steamy sex scene in the movie.

_Shit._

You were certainly wide awake then, swallowing thickly as you watched the two characters practically rip each other’s clothes off before going at it. You were suddenly much too aware of the warm body next to you, and you couldn’t help the fresh wave of arousal hitting you right between your legs. You could’ve sworn the hand on your hip tightened just a fraction, and you snuck a glance up at Misha.

Big mistake.

He was already looking at you with hooded eyes, something predatory in his stare as his breathing became a little heavier. He wanted you. And you wanted him too.

He was on you in less than a second, his lips devouring yours as his hands cradled the back of your head, keeping you to him as he immediately began exploring your mouth with his tongue. You whimpered against his lips, your hands finding purchase on his broad shoulders as he ravished your mouth with his own. Misha gently pushed you back onto the couch, now hovering above you as he kissed and sucked his way down your jawline.

You knew one of you was going to snap soon, but not _this_ soon. It’d be all over before the real fun began. Where was the fun in that?

“M-Misha, wait,” you panted, willing yourself to open your eyes.

He paused immediately, breathing heavily above you as he looked at you questioningly. “What?”

“We said we were going to wait, remember?”

He flashed a quick grin at you. “We said we’d wait to have sex, yeah. But we can still do other things.”

You never thought about that but… _true._ You nodded your consent, and immediately Misha dove right back in, ripping your sweatshirt off and tossing it behind you.

“Fuck,” he grunted in appreciation at the fact that you weren’t wearing a bra. One hand went to work on pinching and rolling your nipple while the other cupped your heat through your leggings, the sensations causing you to gasp out a moan. “God, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to bury myself between your legs.”

_Holy. Fuck._

“Then just do it already,” you begged, bucking your hips up desperately.

He flashed you a cocky grin and took his shirt off before pulling your leggings off, taking your panties with them. “Wow,” he hummed, taking in the sight of you completely bare before him as he hiked your legs up over his shoulders. “Beautiful.”

His hot breath hit against your clit, making your pussy clench in anticipation. “Misha,” you whined.

“Mmmm, so wet,” he mumbled appreciatively. He took his time kissing your inner thighs, teasing you until you were practically on fire with need.

“Damn it, Misha, please just put your mouth on me already,” you groaned, squirming underneath the tight hold he had on you.

He chuckled before pressing a kiss to your aching, sensitive bud, the sensation sending a shiver throughout your entire body. He started slow, his tongue tentatively licking through your folds as he took in the taste of you. And then he started sucking. He sucked on your folds just to tease you before wrapping his mouth around your clit and sucking hard, the pleasure causing your back to arch as you gasped out his name.

And damn, he must’ve really enjoyed hearing you moan out his name, because as soon as the sound left your lips, he buried his face in you as much as he possibly could. His nose nudged your clit as his tongue curled inside you, his head shaking back and forth as you writhed beneath him. One of his hands snuck up your stomach and squeezed your breast, damn near sending you over the edge.

His tongue was driving you fucking crazy; the build of hot ecstasy in your lower belly growing higher and higher until you finally exploded with a loud cry of his name. Your toes curled, your back arched, your head fell back as you rode his tongue through your orgasm. He didn’t stop until you gripped his hair and pulled him off of you, the sensitivity becoming too much.

Misha grinned as he sat up, licking his lips as he watched you catch your breath. “God, I love hearing you moan my name.”

You huffed out a laugh, sitting up and wrapping your arms around his neck. “I could tell. But now I want to hear what you sound like when you moan out my name.”

He grinned devilishly but shook his head, and you furrowed your brow. “Are you saying…no to a blowjob?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but yeah, I’m saying no,” he laughed. “Not yet. I like this whole waiting game…it makes everything we do that much sexier.”

You smirked, nodding your head in agreement. “I was thinking the same thing.”

Misha leaned in and kissed your forehead, bringing you back to snuggle into his side.

“I can’t wait for our next date.”

————————————–


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Misha takes you to the movies. Smutty goodness ensues. (I should just give up on summaries at this point)
> 
> Warnings: I guess kind of public-ish sex, oral (male receiving), Misha is a touchy little tease, language, fluff

You were surprised when Misha called a few days after your first date and asked if you wanted to go to the movies. You expected some place a little more private, given the fact that you and he could barely keep your hands off each other. But you didn’t mind; any time spent with Misha made you happy.

He picked you up at your apartment and drove the two of you to the nearest theatre, his hand on your thigh the whole car ride there.

“You’re a fucking tease, you know that?” you asked with a smirk, glancing over at him as his hand slowly glided up your thigh, only to come back down to your knee a second later.

He grinned, casting a glance at you before returning his attention to the road. “I don’t know what you mean.”

You scoffed, rolling your eyes. “You’ll pay for this later.”

His eyebrows raised and he looked at you, a smirk forming on his handsome face as he parked the car outside the theatre. “Oh really?”

You bit your lip, turning your head to look at him. “Really.”

He stared at you for a moment like you were his next meal, his pupils dilating slightly before he shook his head. “We should get in there before I ruin this little waiting game of yours and fuck you senseless in the backseat.”

Your jaw dropped as sudden wetness formed between your legs at his words. He winked before getting out of the car, and you clenched your hands into fists. _Damn him_ , you thought to yourself.

Misha grabbed your hand and interlaced your fingers with his as soon as you got out of the car, and an unexplainable warmth spread in your chest from his sweet touch. His hands were always so soft and warm. You loved how perfectly they seemed to fit with yours, and how good they felt inside your—

 _Shit. Don’t go there,_ you reminded yourself. This was a public place; You and Misha were not going to get freaky in the middle of that movie theatre. You’d just have to contain yourself until you got back to your apartment.

“Can I help you?” the man in the ticket booth asked as you and Misha approached.

“Hi, two for The Winter Soldier, please,” Misha responded, his arm wrapping around your waist and pulling you close.

“Sure thing,” the man responded, looking up at Misha before doing a double take. “Wait a—are you Misha Collins?”

Misha chuckled a bit, his grip on you tightening before he responded. “I am!”

“No fuckin’ way, holy crap, this is so cool!” the man grinned. “I’m a huge fan!”

“Thanks, man, I appreciate it,” Misha replied with a smile.

“Is this your girlfriend?”

Your eyes widened slightly, heat creeping up in your cheeks as your mouth opened, looking for some way to respond. You and Misha hadn’t actually talked about coming out to the public with your relationship yet, and you didn’t think Misha wanted to—

“Yeah, this is my girlfriend, Y/N,” Misha smiled proudly, looking down at you affectionately. “I’m a lucky man.”

You felt like doing cartwheels. Misha was proud to have you as his girlfriend, and you couldn’t remember the last time you felt so happy.

“Nice! Well, here are your tickets, Mr. Collins,” the man said with an excited smile.

“Misha is fine,” he laughed. “Thanks, man. Nice to meet you.”

“Have I ever told you that I have a massive crush on you?” you asked him as the two of you walked into the theatre, a wide grin on your face.

He busted out laughing, that beautiful gummy smile on his face as he looked down at you. “I don’t think you’ve ever told me that, no, but I’m definitely glad to hear it.”

You giggled, grabbing his hand to hold once more. “Good.”

“You want to get any food or drinks before we sit?”

You smiled in excitement at all the candy now in front of you. “Buncha Crunch!”

He chuckled at the childlike smile on your face, walking up to the cashier and grabbing you some Buncha Crunch before ordering himself some popcorn.

“Thanks, babe,” you smiled up at him, leaning on his shoulder and blushing when he wrapped his arm around your waist.

“I think that’s the first time you’ve ever called me ‘babe’,” he commented, looking down at you in amusement. “I like it.” He leaned down and kissed your forehead before you could reply, grabbing the food from the cashier and handing you the Buncha Crunch.

“Tickets?” an employee asked as you and Misha approached. Her eyes widened in recognition as she looked up, her hands shaking a little as she took the tickets from Misha and handed them back. You knew she recognized him, but she was too stunned to say anything. It made you smile.

The two of you made your way into the theatre before Misha led you to the very back row, away from everyone else who was sitting toward the front.

“Misha, why are we sitting so far back?” you whispered, quirking a brow at him.

He shrugged nonchalantly, and you saw right through his casual facade. “I like the back row, is that a crime?”

“Pfff, whatever,” you laughed quietly, plopping down in the seat next to him and taking a handful of his popcorn.

“Hey! I paid for that, you know,” he teased.

“You paid for my Buncha Crunch too,” you pointed out with a smile. “Thanks, by the way.”

He rolled his eyes with a smile before turning his attention to the screen. The movie had started a few minutes before the two of you had sat down, but you didn’t mind. You had secretly already seen this movie twice before, but Misha had been so excited to see it, you hadn’t had the heart to turn it down.

The two of you sat comfortably next to one another as you watched the movie, your attention fully on the screen in front of you until you suddenly felt a warm hand on your upper thigh. You chanced a glance over at Misha, your eyes narrowing in suspicion as you saw his face staring intently on the screen in front of him. You adjusted back in your seat, turning your attention back to the movie and trying your hardest to ignore the strong hand on your thigh.

Until he started moving it higher.

You sucked in a breath, biting your lip as his fingers brushed your clothed pussy. You turned your head and looked at him, a scoff leaving your lips when you saw him still innocently staring at the screen. You shook your head and cleared your throat, willing yourself to ignore him once more.

And then his thumb startled slowly circling your clit, a rush of arousal going straight between your thighs.

That’s it. _Two can play at this game_ , you smirked to yourself.

You wordlessly got out of your seat and sunk to your knees, getting in front of him. You definitely had his attention now; his eyes going wide as he stared down at you kneeling between his legs.

“What are you doing?” he whispered.

“I told you you’d pay for what you pulled in the car,” you whispered back, leaning over and unbuckling his belt.

He silently lifted his hips, helping you tug his jeans and boxer briefs down far enough to pull out his rapidly hardening cock. He inhaled sharply, unable to take his eyes off of you as you stroked him to full hardness.

You grinned at the beads of precum leaking freely from his tip, leaning over and greedily licking them up. His hands practically flew to your head, one weaving through your hair and the other on the back of your head, slowly guiding you forward. You obeyed, opening your mouth and taking him all the way in, your pussy clenching at the quiet groan that slipped past his lips.

You quickly set up your own rhythm, bobbing your head as your hand twisted around the base of his cock. His grip on your hair tightened, and you knew it was taking everything in him not to stand up and fuck you senseless right there in that theater.

His hips began bucking up slightly on their own accord as he got closer and closer to his release, his eyes shut tight and his head fallen back against the seat as you gave him everything you had. Little beads of sweat had formed around his temples, and the sight before you was one of the sexiest things you’d ever seen. You were so fucking turned on at this point, you knew you could’ve come from the look on his face alone. But you couldn’t help yourself; your free hand slid down into your panties and rubbed at your clit, moaning around his cock. You couldn’t believe how close you already were.

Misha gasped out a choked groan at the vibrations from your voice. His brows furrowed and his face contorted in pleasure as he let out a silent gasp and came on your tongue. And that was your undoing; you swallowed every last drop of his arousal as you were pushed over the edge, letting out a whine around him as you trembled.

You pulled off of him a moment later with a wet “pop”, wiping your mouth with a dazed grin on your face. You barely got to stand up before Misha had pulled you onto his lap, a predatory look in his eyes as he licked his lips. He leaned in to whisper in your ear, his proximity sending shivers down your spine.

“If you think I’m going to play this waiting game any longer after what you just did, you’re mistaken. When we get back to your apartment, I’m going to fuck you into the bed.”

—————————–


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: smuttyish stuff, DRY HUMPING BC ITS MY FAVE, slight dirty talk, language, an angsty-ish cliffhanger bc im an asshole

You and Misha practically raced back to your apartment from the theatre, not bothering to sit through the rest of the movie. You were aching for him, and it was getting more difficult for Misha to hide his throbbing erection through his pants.

The two of you fell onto your sofa, your lips locked as you straddled his lap and rocked your hips against him.

“ _Nngh, Y/N_ ,” he groaned into your mouth, his hands sliding up your thighs and lifting the dress up to your hips. He gripped your ass, pulling you forward and grinding you against him.

You panted against his lips, the pressure on your clit so good you couldn’t keep your eyes from falling closed. “Feels so good.”

Misha said nothing as he started to unbutton his pants in an attempt to pull his cock out of its constraints, but you stopped him.

“No,” you said sternly, trying to keep the smirk off of your lips.

His brow furrowed, the corners of his mouth turned down in both disappointment, frustration and confusion. He looked at you expectantly.

“You can only fuck me on one condition.”

He groaned, his head falling back onto the couch in frustration. “What’s the condition?”

You leaned down, biting his earlobe before whispering in his ear. “You have to beg for it.”

He narrowed his eyes at you as you pulled away and eyed him cautiously. “No.”

You quirked an amused brow at him. “So you still wanna play our game, then?”

He smirked. “I suppose I do. I’m not going to beg for it, Y/N.”

The little shit.

“Fine,” you said casually, looking around as you thrusted your hips forward, again creating the perfect friction between the two of you. “You don’t get to fuck me tonight, then.”

Misha hummed as he thought about it, his hands sliding up your back to pull you against him. He leaned up to whisper in your ear, his voice dropping an octave lower. “Doesn’t mean I can’t still make you come.”

You barely had any time to react before he slammed his lips against yours, his hips bucking up so that his throbbing cock rubbed right against your clit. You whimpered against his lips, starting a fast, harsh rhythm as you both rocked against each other. It was hot, desperate, sweaty. You clung to one another desperately as you rubbed against each other, always craving more, more, more friction.

Panting into each other’s mouths as you both chased your releases, you shuddered against him, the dam inside you breaking as you cried out his name. He grunted then, his face contorting in ecstasy as his head fell back from the intensity of his release.

“God,” he panted, a lazy grin appearing on his face as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. “I don’t think I’ve dry humped since I was a teenager. But that was…”

“Really fucking hot,” you finished for him, grinning as he nodded.

“Although, I’m super uncomfortable,” he noted, looking down at where you were resting on his lap. “I did kind of just come in my pants.”

You laughed, leaning down to kiss him. “I don’t know why, but I think that’s really hot.”

He shook his head, an amused grin on his face as he sat up. “I’m glad you think so, ‘cause I feel fucking gross. I’m gonna go clean up; I’ll grab you a washcloth.”

You nodded, climbing off of him and pulling your dress down before sitting down onto the couch. You watched him walk away with a dopey grin on your face before your phone buzzed with a notification.

You squinted down at the bright screen, and your heart began to hammer in your chest at the Twitter alert from one of the gossip websites you followed. You didn’t like stupid trivial celebrity gossip, but given that you were a celebrity’s publicist, you had found it in your best interest to follow them just in case.

**JUST IN: ‘Supernatural’ Star Misha Collins Seen at the Movies With A New Girlfriend?**

You sucked in a breath, clicking the notification and internally groaning at the photos that someone had taken of you and Misha holding hands at the movie theater.

“Don’t look at the comments, don’t look at the comments,” you whispered to yourself. You knew it was a horrible idea to scroll down and look at what people might be saying about you and Misha, but your curiosity got the best of you. You scrolled down and started reading comments.

 _“Isn’t that his publicist?”_ someone had written. Huh. You didn’t know anyone had ever really payed attention to you.

Scrolling down a bit further, you saw someone reply to the earlier comment.

_“It’s his publicist **and** personal assistant. Talk about a slut.”_

Your jaw clenched, shaking your head as you fought the negative thoughts try to fight their way into your brain. You shouldn’t have kept reading, but you did. And what you saw was a flood of fans calling you a slut, a whore, too ugly to be with Misha.

Your chest ached, your heart clenched painfully as tears stung your eyes. You locked your phone and threw it across the couch, burying your face in your hands. You knew this was going to be a bad idea. You knew you shouldn’t have dated your boss.

You knew this was going to be a mistake. It was only a matter of time before it all came crashing down.

———————————-


	9. Chapter 9 (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Misha discuss the backlash that you received after fans and the media find out about your relationship.
> 
> Warnings: minor angst, smutty smut

Misha returned from the bathroom a few minutes later, his face falling when his eyes landed on your crying form.

“Y/N? What happened, what’s wrong?!” he asked, frantic as he rushed over to you. He sat beside you on the couch, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you close.

You said nothing, feeling pathetic as you wiped the falling tears from your eyes. Instead, you shook your head, unable to say anything. It was then that your phone screen—still resting on the opposite side of the couch after you had thrown it—started lighting up with more notifications.

Misha looked over at your phone with a furrowed brow before turning back to you. “What’s going on, Y/N?”

You sniffled, sighing. “Look at my phone.”

He reached over and grabbed your phone and unlocked it, scrolling through the notifications of vicious tweets coming from fans, all of them calling you a slut, a whore, and saying you were after nothing but Misha’s money.

His jaw clenched in anger. Tossing the phone back on the couch, he stood up, pacing back and forth and cursing under his breath. “God damn it. I fucking swear,” he muttered, shaking his head and running a hand over his face.

You watched silently, sniffling and wiping your tears. “I’m sorry,” you whispered after a moment.

“What?” His head whipped to you in surprise at your words. He walked over and kneeled in front of you, taking your hands in his. “Y/N, you have nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault and _nothing_ that they are saying about you is true. Do you understand me?”

You let out a shuddering sigh, saying nothing.

Misha’s expression grew concerned, his eyes searching yours. “Y/N?”

“We should stop seeing each other,” you whispered, choking back a sob as you stared at the floor.

Misha looked as if his whole world was crashing down. He pulled away slightly, his eyes turning glassy. “What?”

“I can’t,” you muttered, shaking your head and fighting the tears. “You have a reputation to uphold. I’m just going to ruin it if you keep seeing me.”

His jaw clenched. “You can’t honestly think that.”

“I do,” you replied, biting your lip to stop the damn tears from coming.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head before he looked up at you with desperation in his eyes. “Y/N, I am so fucking in love with you. Like, sometimes I’m a little worried about my own sanity because of how much I love you; it’s all consuming. I can’t take my fucking mind off of you for one goddamn minute. You are the most wonderful woman I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing, the woman I want to marry and have children with. If you think I’m just going to let you walk out of here because a few jealous fans say a bunch of bullshit things, let me be the first to tell you how wrong you are. You’re the love of my life, Y/N. Don’t doubt that.”

You let out a quiet sob at his words, your heart swelling with emotion. No one had ever said anything like that to you; you had never meant that much to anyone before. And it meant even more to you that it was coming from the love of _your_ life.

Misha immediately pulled you into his arms, rubbing your back softly as you buried your face in his chest. “Baby, it’s ok. Listen, you don’t have to be my publicist or my assistant if you don’t want to. Just please…please don’t leave me.”

You felt a pang in your chest at the desperation in his voice. He needed you just like you needed him. You were selfish, you decided. You couldn’t let him go. Regardless of what fans thought of you, you just couldn’t do it. You had him, you finally had the love of your life holding you in their arms, and you weren’t going to let anyone ruin that.

“I won’t,” you whispered, pulling away to look up at him. “I can’t. I could never leave you, but…their words really got to me, and—“

“I know, honey,” he interrupted, his thumbs stroking your cheeks. “It’s ok. People can be fucking vicious, trust me, I know. But the only thing that matters is you and me. Got it?”

You nodded, nuzzling your nose with his and sighing contently when he wiped your remaining tears away and rested his forehead on yours. A few moments of comfortable silence passed, and it was then that you realized you were done wasting time by playing a dumb game when you could’ve been making love to the love of your life the entire time. You were done waiting.

“Make love to me,” you whispered.

Misha pulled away, his eyebrows raised as he looked into your eyes, trying to decipher whether or not you were serious. “Really?”

“Please,” you requested, placing your hands on his cheeks and rubbing your thumbs over his stubble. “I’m done wasting time.”

“So am I.”

And then his lips were on yours, needy and desperate as his tongue slid into your mouth and explored. He stood up slowly, making sure your lips wouldn’t disconnect before he lifted you up into his arms and carried you to your bedroom.

Placing you gently onto the bed, he began to kiss his way down your neck, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from you. You reached blindly for the bottom of his shirt in a desperate attempt to feel his skin on yours, and Misha grinned against your neck, lifting his shirt off and tossing it onto the floor.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” he growled, his hand slipping underneath your shirt and sliding upward to grip your breast.

You let out a whimper, your hands sliding up his bare chest before he lifted your shirt off and tossed it to the side to join his. “Mm, me too.”

His hands reached behind your back and unhooked your bra, throwing it behind him before his lips latched onto a nipple, his free hand pinching and pulling the other.

“Misha,” you whined, tangling your fingers in his hair when he switched breasts.

His hand suddenly slid down your stomach, slipping into your shorts and cupping your heat through the thin material of your panties. You let out a choked moan at the sudden pressure against your clit, bucking your hips against his hand to indicate you wanted more.

“So wet,” he growled, sitting up to unbuckle your shorts and pull them down with your panties in tow.

In no time, his face was between your legs, his tongue sliding through your wet folds as he groaned deliciously at your taste. But then he pulled away, making you frown in disappointment.

“Sit on my face,” he commanded, his voice several octaves lower.

_Oh._

You didn’t have to be told twice.

Nodding and biting your lip, you watched as Misha lay back on the bed with his head on the pillows. And then you climbed on top of him, your soaked core hovering right over his plump lips. You were practically trembling in anticipation, your clit aching to be touched, your pussy begging to be fucked by his tongue.

Misha, of course, didn’t start without teasing you first. His hands rested on your ass while he kissed all over your inner thighs, narrowly avoiding where you really wanted him. He sucked on your skin, making sure to leave hickeys where only he and you would be able to see. The thought of discovering them later made you shiver.

“Come the fuck on, Misha,” you groaned, bucking your hips impatiently.

He chuckled and hummed thoughtfully against your skin, his nose nudging your clit and making you whimper. “Look at me, Y/N.”

You swallowed thickly and looked down, only able to see his nose and eyes.

And you probably could’ve come from the sight alone.

His eyes were half-closed and glazed over with lust, his pupils dilated as his gaze stayed locked on yours. And then he buried himself in your pussy, his eyes never leaving yours, not even when he thrusted his tongue into you and curled upward, or when he lifted his thumb to rub slow circles against your clit.

He continued to lick and lap at you as you rode his face, his tongue never stopping, and you were coming in less than a minute.

You chanted his name in pleasure and encouragement, practically shouting it over and over and over again as he worked you through your orgasm, your arousal coating his mouth and chin.

“Holy fuck, Misha,” you panted, climbing off of him after several moments and laying on your back as you caught your breath.

You watched as he stood from the bed and took his jeans and boxers off, his tongue darting out to lick every drop of your arousal from his lips and chin. “You taste so good,” he noted with a lazy grin.

“You _look_ so good,” you retorted as you openly gawked at his hard cock resting against his stomach.

He laughed, climbing back on top of you and kissing you fervently. He pulled away after a moment so that your lips were touching, his eyes flicking between yours, alight with love, lust, happiness. “I’m going to make love to you now.”

You smiled against his lips, closing your eyes as butterflies exploded in your belly. “Okay.”

Misha kissed you again then, a deep, passionate kiss that sent warmth all the way down to your toes. He kept his lips on yours as he lined himself up with your entrance, his tip nudging forward slightly and making your breath catch in your throat.

You gasped out his name when he finally bottomed out inside you, your chests heaving as you locked eyes. His eyes fell closed, however, when he pulled back and pushed forward, his jaw clenching at how perfect you felt around him, how perfectly you stretched to accommodate him. It felt like you were made for him.

“You’re—so tight, fuck,” he groaned through gritted teeth, his hips picking up the pace as he thrusted in and out of you easily.

Your fingernails dug into his shoulders, the pleasure only increasing with each passing second. The headboard started to rattle against the wall and the mattress squeaked with every one of Misha’s hard thrusts into you, the sounds mixing with yours and Misha’s moans and skin hitting against skin.

You had never felt so utterly complete before, in a way that had you wondering if this was where you had been meant to be all along. The feeling of him so close, so connected to you in the most intimate way, you had to ask yourself: why the hell had the two of you waited so long?

“I love you,” he panted, leaning down and burying his face in your neck as he continued his pace.

“I love you too,” you whispered, your fingers burying in his hair as you neared the edge of your release. “M-Misha, I’m so close.”

He let out a muffled groan of a “me too” as he continued his pace, his index finger trailing down your stomach and toward your clit to rub harsh circles against it.

You immediately let out a choked groan of his name at the feeling, the tingling heat inside you spreading to your lower belly and inner thighs so intensely that a tear slipped from your eye, a scream of ecstasy escaping your throat when you were finally pushed over the edge. Your pussy spasmed tightly around him, triggering Misha’s release.

“God, fuck, _Y/N!_ ” he cried out, his hips jerking forward as he spilled into you, whispering a whine of your name and burying his face in your neck.

The two of you clung to each other for several minutes, both a sweaty, panting mess as you came down from your incredible highs.

“I can’t believe we waited so long,” he grumbled against your skin, carefully pulling out of you.

You let out a quiet laugh, looking up at him when he moved to your side and propped himself up on an elbow. “I know, I was thinking the same thing.”

Misha said nothing for several moments, instead gazing at you with a look of adoration that you had never quite seen before. His hand absentmindedly ran softly up and down your stomach, as though he couldn’t get enough of touching you.

“I love you,” he blurted out. “I know I’ve said it like, 20 times today, but I can’t seem to stop saying it. I just really love you, I want you to know that.”

You smiled widely, snuggling into him. “I know. I really don’t mind, ‘cause I really love you too.”

He hummed happily, wrapping his arms around you. “Good.” Several moments of content silence passed before he decided to ask the question that you had been silently wondering yourself. “So, um, are you going to stay my publicist?”

“I don’t know,” you answered honestly. “But we’ll figure it out together.”

Misha hummed in approval. “You and me.”

You closed your eyes, letting his warmth overtake you and his words soothe any worries you had about what the media might say about you or what the future held.

“You and me.”

————-


End file.
